


monsters don’t sleep under your bed (they scream inside your head)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski In Hospital, Stiles whump, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshot collection with focus on Stiles.





	monsters don’t sleep under your bed (they scream inside your head)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Episode 12 - Code Breaker: After Stiles claims that he doesn’t want the bite, Peter reacts in a more violent way.

“I don’t want to be like you.” Stiles took a step back, voice firm despite his inner turmoil. Peter cocked his head to the side.

“Do you know what I heard just now? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words ‘ I don’t want.’” Stiles looked to the side briefly, and shifted from foot to foot. “You may believe that your telling me the truth but you are lying to yourself.” The 16 year old stood frozen as Peter bid him goodbye and turned towards the car.

“Holy shit.” The boy whispered shaking his head and turning his back to Peter. He shook his head and stepped forwards only to make a strangled noise as the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was swung around. The side of his cheek pressed roughly against the wall of the parking lot.

“Sorry Stiles, but I can’t have you running to stop me.” He barely had time to even process what the Alpha said before his head was smashed into the wall. Pain blossomed in his skull and he sank into unconscious.

* * *

Jackson was looking through the glass at the strawberry blonde girl on the bed. He sighed, remembering when he’d first saw her, and that she’d looked dead. There was so much blood, too much blood.

He was pulled from his thoughts when several nurses pushed past him, pulling a bed with a kid on it. The side of their head was covered in blood, fresh blood. The nurses were all saying stuff as they passed him. He caught sight of the boys shirt and his eyes widened. The kid was Stiles. The spastic kid. The Sheriff's son. He turned back to Lydia, who hadn’t really changed and wouldn’t change anytime soon, and then turned, contemplating whether he should fill the Sheriff in. The choice was taken from him when the man almost stormed in.

“Where is he?!” He growled to the nearest member of staff. Jackson decided to be courteous and walked over to the distraught man.

“I just saw him being wheeled in by a bunch of nurses. His head was covered in blood.”

“......... Which way did he go?” The Sheriff asked and Jackson merely pointed down a hallway, he then turned back to Lydia and the secluded room she’d been put in. 

He stood there for a while, maybe 10 minutes just watching her. Then he was disturbed again. This time by Allison’s dad and two burly men. He knew Allison’s dad was called Crisp or something beginning with a C. Jackson scoffed but was actually a little worried. He knew he could probably take them but he didn’t want to risk anything. 

“Jackson.” He said in greeting. “Do you know where Scott and Stiles are?” the man followed up, a small smile on his face that looked out of place. Jackson groaned and shook his head. “I dunno where McCall ran off to after the formal, but Stilinski’s here. He hit his head and was rushed in a while ago.” Jackson said dismissively, staring at the man. The man sighed and Burly Man 1 grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Try again.” He muttered and Jackson gulped.

“H--Hey! Get off me! I didn’t lie! I don’t fucking know where McCall is and Stilinki’s dad is in the waiting room right down there!” He said, pointing again.

The man looked back at Allison’s dad who stared at him for a minute before sighing. 

“He’s not lying. Looks like we’ll just have to go look ourselves.”

“Roger that.”

The three men turned and started leaving, but stopped when the Sheriff walked up to him.

“Chris, does your sister have a pendant that looks like this?” He asked, tone all business as he showed Chris a photo. Chris sighed, but nodded and leaned into speak to the Sheriff in a low voice. The sheriff nodded and Chris walked off.

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly. He blinked at the bright lights above him, and winced when his head throbbed. Sitting up was a mistake, his head swimming and his head went from throbbing to pounding and he hissed, bringing a hand to his head.

“Whoa there kiddo, lay back down. That’s it.” The familiar voice paired with the hand on his shoulder urging him to lay back had him relaxing. His dad’s face hovered in his vision a second later and he couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“Hey dad.” He whispered, and John smiled, relieved.

“Hey yourself.” He said back, equally quiet. Stiles smiled at him before trying to sit up again, but his dad gently pushed him back and instead used the settings on the bed to move it into a semi sitting position. Huh, so he had one of those fancy beds then. He slumped more against the bed, but accepted the glass of water his dad handed to him with a quiet “thanks”.

While Stiles drank, John called pressed the button that’d call the nurses. Stiles didn't seem to be in that much pain, but his boy could just be pretending he wasn't hurting. Stiles handed him the glass back and John put it back on the table before looking back at his son.

“So.” He began and Stiles shook his head, wincing again at the action. John reached over, resting a hand on Stiles’ knee.

“I know what you're gonna say dad, and I would answer you if I actually could remember.” Stiles looked at his dad, and John sighed.

“The doctor said it would be a possibility.”

“Did they say anything else?” Stiles asked and John shook his head. He went to go say something else but a young nurse breezed in with a smile on her face. She greeted both father and son before giving Stiles’ head a brief once over and nodding to herself in satisfaction before looking at Stiles seriously.

“Okay Mr…. Stilinski, What's your pain level like? With one being no pain and ten being excruciating pain.” Stiles was quiet for a second before he held up five fingers and the nurse sighed sympathetically. “Oh you poor boy.” She busied herself with Stiles’ IV for a minute before turning back to the boy on the bed. “Hopefully that'll help you feel better. Dr West will be in to change your bandages in about an hour, and don't hesitate to press the call button if you start feeling ill or in more pain or anything, okay?” 

Stiles nodded slightly and she walked out. John patted his son's shoulder and knew the morphine was likely making him feel tired.

“You go back to sleep Stiles, either myself or Mellissa will be here when you wake up.” He murmured and Stiles relaxed fully, closing his eyes.

“..... ‘kay…” he mumbled and was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo so I FINALLY watched all of TW and I had several ideas on things to write.
> 
> If you have an idea, please feel free to tell me!! I’d love to hear them and see if I could maybe write some if you want :)
> 
> — Also please correct me if I got any medical information wrong, or give me a way to make characters less OC then they are in this!! It’s my first time writing Teen Wolf characters, and I’d love the help —
> 
> ~ Silver


End file.
